Maaf
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Seorang kapten pasukan khusus yang disebut Squad's Rivaille gagal menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kapten untk mempin. Terlebih ia juga gagal melindungi seseorang yang penting baginya. Penyesalan lah yang bisa seorang Rivaille rasakan. Serta terus berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf untuk wanita itu juga semua rekan timnya./'Maaf'/Special for Clarione's Brithday/BadSummary/RnR?


**Shingeki no Kyojin ****進撃の巨人**© _Isayama Hajime_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: Fanon/Canon, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Abal, Angst gagal, SKS(Sistem Kerja Sejam). Oneshoot.

.

_Special for Clarione Brithday's_

.

'_Maaf'_

.

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

Awalnya ia mengikuti pasukan pengintai bukan karenanya, tapi karena ingin menyelamatkan umat manusia dari para mosnter di luar dinding sana.

.

Awalnya ia hanya sebagai pasukan biasa, dan akhirnya menjadi suatu pasukan yang bahkan menjadi yang khusus. Dibawah pimpinan Kapten Rivaille.

.

Awalnya ia tak mengenalnya, hanya tahu siapa lelaki itu. Sang pemimpin pasukannya yang selalu hebat dalam membunuh titan dengan skillnya.

.

Awalnya hanya sebuah kekaguman tanpa perkenalan, tanpa kata, tanpa adu mata.

.

Awalnya ia bawahannya.

Hingga, perasaan kagum berubah menjadi perasaan yang sulit didefinisikan.

.

.

.

"_Heichou_!" Gadis itu berteriak keras memanggil sang kapten yang pergi nekad menghadapi ke tiga monster sekaligus dibagian barat. Sedangkan dirinya dan ketiga rekannya harus mengurus bagian timur. Berniat mengejar sebelum lengannya tertarik oleh seseorang, ia menoleh.

"Kita punya tugas lain, Petra." Gunter, salah satu anggota teamnya menatap mata caramel gadis didepannya. Meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Kita punya tugas lain."

Berat untuk meninggalkan pria itu terpaksa Petra Ral meninggalkan tempat itu, mengikuti Gunter menuju selatan. Daerah bagian teamnya, sedangkan sang kapten mengurusi bagiannya sendirian.

Ada perasaan takut dan khawatir menyelimuti perasaannya, walaupun Petra tahu. Rivaille pasti akan baik-baik saja─seperti kata Gunter tadi. Mengingat skill seorang Rivaille berada jauh diatasnya─yang jika ia benar ada disamping Rivaille pasti akan membebaninya.

Terus memacu manuvernya, Petra mengikuti para anggota teamnya. Namun setelah melihat bagiannya sudah diselesaikan oleh Aurou dan Erd lajuan Petra terhenti, menoleh kebelakang tepat dimana sang kapten berada.

"Petra! Bisakah kau fokus sedikit?!" Teriakan Erd menyadarkannya, menghadap ke depan dan langsung disambut wajah titan yang siap menyantapnya. Tak sempat untuk menyerang maupun menghindar terlebih kawan-kawannya berjarak jauh, Petra hanya bisa berteriak seraya berusaha menembak pelatuk manuvernya.

Terlambat.

"Kyaaaa!"

Erd, Aurou dan Gunter menoleh kebelakang, menemukan sang rekan telah ditawan titan. Secepat apapun mereka mengejar sudah tak sempat, hanya bisa berteriak memanggil.

Ah, benar-benar merepotkan.

**Zraakk**

Titan yang tadi memegang wanita bersurai orange kecoklatan itu tumbang─entah oleh siapa. Terlepas dari genggaman titan sialan itu, Petra segera naik dengan manuvernya agar tak terjatuh bersama titan yang tengkuknya sudah terpotong.

Bergidik ngeri mengingat hal tadi, padahal harusnya sebagai tim khusus pasukan pengintai ia tak boleh merasakan kegentaran. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini merupakan tugas pertamanya bersama tim khusus yang dipilih Rivaille. Tentu saja rasa takut masih ada.

"Petra? Kau tak apa?" Teriak Aurou mendekati Petra, sedangkan Erd dan Gunter menuju ke si penolong. Rivaille.

"Ma-maaf _Heichou_." Membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya Petra terus mengucapkan kata maaf yang hanya dijawab 'iya' saja. Sepertinya setelah misi ini, ia akan diberi hukuman.

Rivaille pergi sendiri─lagi. Menolak tawaran rekannya untuk membantu dan memberi tugas baru untuk mengambil alih bagian lain.

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Ingin bertindak sendirian. Kalau dia mati bagaimana?" Ujar Petra menggerutu yang hanya dilirik oleh mata ketiga rekannya.

"Kau harusnya sadar, yang hampir mati itu kau." Ujar Gunter mengikuti perintah sang kapten. Begitu juga Aurou setelah menepuk pundak Petra dan mengatakan jangan lengah. Tinggal Erd yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Petra menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Ada yang aneh dengan _Heichou_." Sahutnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar Petra. Mengingat jarak diantara mereka tak jauh. Kepala Erd menghadap ke bagian dimana kapten pergi. Petra tak bertanya lagi, hanya memandangnya. "_Heichou_ tidak akan menjawab kalimat yang baginya tidak penting. Tapi tadi berbeda, sepertinya dia menganggap kalimatmu penting."

Sebelum Petra bertanya apa maksud dari kata-kata pria berambut pirang diikat itu ia sudah pergi menyusul rekannya. Petra sejenak mematung memikirkan kalimat Erd tadi kemudian ikut menyusul lainnya dibagian perintah sang kapten. Benarkah ia penting bagi kaptennya?

.

.

.

"Kita tidak mengadakan acara selamatnya kita setelah keluar dinding, eh?"

"Untuk apa? Kalau kau yang mati barulah kami merayakannya."

"Sialan kau Gunter!"

Petra duduk memangku kepalanya dengan kedua lengan memandang tak minat rekannya yang sedang bercanda didepan. Sibuk memikirkan perkataan Erd tadi. Hal yang tidak penting baginya sebagai anggota _squad's Rivaille_. Yang seharusnya ada dipikirannya adalah misi, misi, dan misi. Sepertinya mencintai kaptennya sendiri itu dilarang─baginya.

Tubuh Petra menegang ketika pundaknya ditepuk, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan kapten Rivaille berada dibelakangnya sembari membawa secangkir kopi.

"_He-heichou_." Ujar Petra pelan, ia gugup harus bagaimana pada Rivaille yang kini duduk disampingnya. Pikirannya semakin berkecamuk menggangu, tubuhnya bergetar seketika dan itu disadari Rivaille.

"Kenapa?"

Tersentak kaget, Petra segera menjawab yang malah semakin jelas kegugupannya. "Ti-ti-tidak ada a-apa-apa _He-heichou_. Ma-maaf soal tadi." Mengalihkan muka memerahnya Petra membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya hingga hampir terpentok meja.

"Iya. Tidak apa."

Hanya itu, tapi Petra merasa senang. Setidaknya kapten Rivaille tidak marah padanya. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Biasanya Rivaille hanya menjawab 'Hn' atau malah tak menjawabnya sama sekali. Tapi padanya, bahkan ia mengatakan kalimat yang cukup panjang.

"Lain kali konsentrasi lah pada misi."

"I-iya."

Serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, senyum manis terukir diwajah putih Petra. Mendapat kalimat peringatan seperti itu saja ia sudah sangat senang.

"Nanti aku bisa kehilangan _calonku_."

Mata caramelnya membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan kaptennya, "ma-maksud _Heichou?"_

"Pikirkan sendiri." Hanya itu jawaban Rivaille yang terasa ambigu pada Petra. Sangat pelan dan mungkin hanya Petra saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Serasa otaknya sulit memproses, Petra hanya terdiam mematung sampai Rivaille berdiri pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ca-calon?"

.

.

.

Mendengar dinding _Rose _diserang tim pasukan pengintai segera kembali dan menemukan dinding _Rose_ dipenuhi oleh titan yang pastinya ulah _titan collosal_ seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu terjadi persidangan tentang Eren Jaeger yang menurut berita ia bisa berubah menjadi titan juga yang bisa membantu umat manusia. Terjadi perdebatan antara tim polisi militer dan pasukan pengintai tentang pengambilan alih Eren yang akhirnya dimenangkan pasukan pengintai setelah Rivaille melakukan hal yang diluar perkiraan─memukul Eren habis-habisan. Tim khusus Rivaille lah yang mendapat wewenang mengawasi Eren.

Mereka menempati markas lama Pasukan pengintai dan langsung menerima tugas baru─membersihkan bangunan tersebut. Mengingat kapten Rivaille memang tidak menyukai kotor.

Petra mendapat tugas membersihkan bersama Eren, pada bagian yang telah ditentukan oleh Rivaille. Sembari bersih-bersih Petra bercerita banyak tentang Rivaille pada Eren. Yang membuat Eren kagum adalah Petra tahu banyak tentang Rivaille. Namun satu hal yang Eren tidak ketahui, perasaan sang kapten.

.

.

.

Tugas untuk para pasukan pengintai sekarang adalah menuju ke shigansina, tempat dimana rahasia yang dimaksud ayah Eren berada. Tentang para monster-monster itu, yang berubah menjadi memburu titan wanita yang diperkirakan titan tersebut adalah manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi titan─sama seperti Eren. Dan menjadi tugas terakhir bagi squad Rivaille.

Ya, sebuah kelalaian seorang kapten meninggalkan timnya hanya demi menuruti Irvin─atasannya untuk mengisi kembali gas dan keperluan dual bladenya. Dan ternyata, didepan sana target sudah menghabisi timnya. Menyusul dengan lajuan cepat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat satu persatu rekan-rekannya terbunuh. Terlebih lagi.

"Petra."

Seorang wanita yang seharusnya setelah misi ini akan menjadi pendampingnya sudah terbujur menengadah berlumuran darah. Sebuah kata pernyataan yang sangat terlambat untuk dikatakan oleh seorang Rivaille.

Awalnya ia memilih wanita itu bukan sekedar kemampuannya, tapi sesuatu yang berada di hatinya.

Awalnya ia tak tahu arti perasaan itu.

Awalnya ia hanya mengacuhkan semuanya dan menggap itu sekedar perasaan sesama anggota.

Awalnya itu biasa saja, hingga semakin hari semakin menyesakkan dan memaksanya untuk mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata pernyataan.

Namun semua itu sulit. Hingga yang terjadi adalah penyesalan. Penyesalan yang terdalam bagi diri seorang kapten pasukan pengintai, mantan pembunuh profesional di dinding terdalam, seseorang yang bahkan tidak mempunyai ekspresi. Lebih mengacuhkan segalanya dan mementingkan hal yang memang penting. Rivaille.

Berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar melihat wajah berlumuran darah seorang Petra Ral. Mengenang segala yang pernah ia kenang, mematri baik-baik wajah yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, wajah yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya, yang tidak akan pernah ia lihat─untuk selamanya.

Hanya sebuah kalimat ambigu yang pernah ia katakan, dan itu tidak berarti apapun. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Inilah akhirnya. Menyesal, dan kalimat maaf yang terus terulang dalam hati seorang Rivaille seorang yang terkenal dingin bahkan bisa menjadi hangat.

Ia pergi meninggalkannya─sendirian. Meninggalkan penyesalannya, kata maafnya, harapannya dan keinginannya. Semua yang sulit untuk dirinya ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Ternyata begini rasanya kehilangan orang yang penting bagi hidup kita? Seperti inikah perasaan sanak keluarga yang dulu pernah ia bunuh?

.

.

.

'Maaf.'

.

.

.

"Semua mayat sudah diangkut?"

Para prajurit sibuk dengan mayat hasil yang mereka dapatkan dalam misi ini. Dan juga penyesalan bagi Rivaille.

"Semuanya siap!"

Setelah mereka pergi, Rivaille mencoba mendekati salah satu mayat yang dilihat dari sebuah tangan yang keluar ia tahu siapa. Membuka kainnya dan langsung menemukan sebuah lambang yang disebut sayap kebebasan di dada kiri mayat tersebut. Mengambilnya tanpa ada yang tahu─hanya dirinya yang tahu dan maksudnya.

Sebagai pengganti keberadaannya, arti ia pernah hidup didunia ini, artinya dan ia lah seseorang yang pernah membuat hati seorang Rivaille kalut dalam kebisuannya. Seolah tak terjadi apapun dan merasa aman dengan perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Titan itu mengejar kita!"

Menengok kebelakang dan menemukan satu titan yang dipancing oleh salah satu pasukan hanya demi mengambil satu mayat yang tertinggal di dalam. Rivaille mendecih kesal.

"Aku akan menyerangnya dari belakang! Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kau─"

"Tidak." Ujar Rivaille menghentikan niatan salah satu prajurit yang berniat menyerang. "Tinggalkan saja mayat-mayat itu. Mereka akan terus mengejar." Lanjutnya pelan yang masih mampu didengar oleh kedua prajurit tersebut diatas gerobak. Ia mengatakannya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Tapi ini demi keselamatan lainnya. Jika saja kakinya tidak terkilir, Rivaille pasti akan mengalahkan titan itu dan bisa membawa mayat-mayat itu kembali. Namun, semuanya tidak bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Benar-benar kapten gagal yang rela meninggalkan mayat rekan yang ia pilih sendiri dibuang.

"T-tapi─"

"Sejak dulu banyak mayat yang tidak bisa kembali." Melirik sebentar ke salah satu mayat di gerobak itu, matanya kembali beralih ke titan dibelakangnya. "Orang-orang ini juga tidak ada bedanya."

"Apakah kita akan melakukannya?!" Histeris salah satu dari keduanya yang nampak memeluk para mayat penuh darah itu. Ingin sekali Rivaille mengatakan ia benar-benar tidak rela. Tapi jika hanya demi satu mayat, pasti akan menyebabkan lebih banyaknya mayat lagi.

Mereka berdiam kalut, bingung harus bagaimana. Rivaille maupun kedua prajurit itu juga tidak ingin melakukannya. "Sial!" Kakinya sakit.

"Kita akan melakukannya!" Membuka pintu gerobak salah satu dari keduanya melempar mayat-mayat tersebut. Awalnya tidak rela, namun dengan keterpaksaan ia ikut membuangnya.

Satu mayat yang sangat tidak ingin ia tinggalkan disini. Terlempar. Mata yang biasanya tajam berubah miris melihatnya, helaian coklat itu bergerak seiring lemparannya. Dan yang bisa Rivaille lihat, hanya wajahnya─untuk terakhir kalinya.

'Maaf.'

Sekali lagi, ia harus bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri. Menghadap kedepan ketika semua mayat itu dibuang Rivaille mempercepat lajuan kudanya, ia tidak ingin terus terpuruk pada hal ini.

'Maaf.'

Kalimat langka terus berdengung di dalam kepalanya.

'Maafkan kami Heichou.'

Serasa suara para rekan timnya berteriak memberi salam, dada Rivaille sesak. Lebih sakit dari rasa di kakinya. Mulai sekarang, ia akan bertugas sendirian tanpa mereka. Sendirian lagi.

'Kami akan terus berada terus bersama dengan anda, menjadi sayap anda. Jangan menyerah Heichou.'

Benar. Ia harus tetap berjuang, demi mereka yang sudah rela gugur demi tugasnya─yang terakhir.

Terutama─

"Petra."

Satu nama terucap lirih dari mulut seorang Rivaille.

Ia tidak akan melupakan gadis itu. Selamanya.

.

.

.

**Fin~**

**A/N:**

**HAPPY BRITHDAY KAK CLARIONE! SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR DAN SEHAT SELALU! SEMOGA SEMUA YANG BAIK-BAIK MENGHAMPIRIMU, DIJAUHI HAL-HAL YANG BURUK! I LOVE YOU! HAHAHA~! **dia mulai gila. /Abaikan.

Ini fict special buat kak Clarione, bundanya Petra, istrinya Irvin. Hahaha.. Semoga kakak suka ya? Maaf kalau hancur! Asli, aku buatnya sehari, tapi baru dipublish sekarang karena baru ada kuota. Hekhekhek.. Juga lagi ada masalah, jadi ya ancur begini. maaf juga kalau telat lama. Aseli aku juga baru tahu ulang tahun kakak pas tanggal itu dan aku langsung nulis dengan ide abal dan pas-pasan T.T Demimu kakak :*

Habis ini Moonchild di update lho yaaa~ :v

Oh ya, ini juga fict pertama aku di fandom SnK! Kyaaaa~! Akhirnya bisa nulis di Fandom SnK! .

Kakak.. minta reviewnya lho yaaa~ awas kalau ngga. Apalagi ngga dibaca. Hehehe..

Buat kakak-kakak yang lain, boleh minta saran, konkrit dan sebagainya ngga? Tapi jangan flame. Soalnya akunya juga setengah-setengah ikut animenya, jarang ke fandom SnK. Jadi maklum kalau jelek gini ;_;

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
